Simple Time and Simple People
by leightonxoxo
Summary: AU Beth greene is just living life in her small town but everything takes a turn when Daryl Dixon is back in town. Beth finds herself falling for him and the hunter finds himself not wanting to leave for once. (Beth/Daryl)
1. Chapter 1

**Simple Times and Simple People **

_I have had this idea in my head for a while and even though the mid season finale broke my heart into a million pieces I still want to get some feedback on this. Let me know if I should continue with this! I will stick to Beth's point of view for right now but I might switch to a few others as the story goes along! Leave me a comment! _

**Chapter One **

I kept sneaking glances at him as I was picking up groceries. I had never seen him in town before and this town was so small that he would be the main topic to talk about for weeks if he stuck around long enough. I tried to not seem so obvious as I looked at him searching threw the different types of beers in the corner as I bagged some cucumbers for the salad tonight. "I got those pasta shells you were looking for," said my best friend Tara throwing the pasta in our basket and then immediately stuffing her hand in a bag of Cheetos. "We have to pay for those," I said not taking my eyes of the mystery man. "Oh get over it. Who is that? He looks familiar," she said through a mouthful of Cheetos. "You know him?" I asked. "Oh lord someone has a crush. I do recognize him. That's Daryl Dixon, him and his brother used to cause hell in this town but they left a few years back but I guess there finally back." She said. He looked over at us and my heart was about to jump out of my chest. Tara being the goof that she was just waved at him like it was the most natural thing. He didn't even blink at us before turning around and I turned every shade of red while Tara laughed next to me. "Someone has a stick up their ass." She said. "We should head back home. I need to get dinner ready before daddy gets off of work," I said directing the cart toward the register.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I know how to fix this piece of shit," said Tara popping the hood of my dumb car that had broken down yet again. We couldn't even get it started and were stuck in the parking lot of the grocery store. "I never said anything like that but I just had hoped you had a clue what is wrong." I said as I texted daddy about the car. I saw that daddy was calling me and I walked a little as I explained to him what was going on. "Oh Bethy I should have gotten that fixed. It's probably your battery, I've been meaning to get a new one for the car," he said before telling me he was on the way. "Looks like daddy is on the wa-," I stopped mid sentence as I turned around and saw the handsome stranger connect cables from his truck to my small car. "Daryl here has offered to jump the car for us so we can get home." Said Tara moving her eyebrows up and down and being all around ridiculous. It didn't take him long to get the car started. "Thank you so much. We really had no idea what we were doing. I'm Tara and this is my friend Beth. You look familiar," she said as she and Daryl shook hands even though Daryl was hesitant Tara was insistent as always. "Your brother and I used to be friends," he said gruffly as he closed my hood. "That's it! Rick still has this picture of you and him in his house." She said. "How's he?" he asked. "He's seen better days. Lori took off a few months ago with his partner Shane. Left him and the kids all by themselves." She said shaking her head at the woman she has hated for forever. "Lori was cheating on Rick and it looked like their youngest, Judith, was Shane's kid but the DNA test showed that Rick was the father. She signed the divorce papers and we haven't seen her since. Stupid Bitch," said Tara giving more information than what was probably necessary. "I'm Beth Greene. I'm Hershel Greene's daughter," I said finding my voice and extending my hand out for him to shake. He nodded his head at me and shook my hand before resuming his conversation with Tara. "He still live in the same house," he asked. "Yah Beth and I were going to cook dinner and head over there. You should come! Rick would be glad to see you." She said. "Didn't leave on the best of terms," he muttered. "Past is in the past. Just come on over." She said. He nodded his head and gave me a glance before getting into his truck and driving off. I watched as he left and I could hear Tara behind me. "He is probably twice your age. Didn't think you had it in you, Greene." She said before getting into the passenger seat.

Tara was no help as usual and just complained about our long shifts at the diner this week. "And then I'm all alone on Sunday morning," she said looking at me with a glare. "I sing in church on Sundays, you know that." I said. She shook her head as I heard the front door open. Daddy walked threw the kitchen to find Tara drinking one of his beers at the table and me draining the water from the pasta and preparing the sauce on the stove. "We almost ready to head out Bethy?" he asked. "Yes we are almost ready." I said getting out the plastic containers to take to Rick's house. "Rick has a night shift tonight so I told him I would ask you if it was ok if I brought Judith and Carl here for the night." I said. "Of coarse. Why doesn't Tara ever babysit though doesn't she want to spend time with her niece and nephew." He asked. "I love them to pieces but Judith loves Beth and Carl doesn't listen to me. He's going threw that rebellious teen crap that I frankly just don't have time for." She said. "Plus he wont back talk Beth since he has a crush on her." She said. "He doesn't." I said putting the sauce in the plastic container. Tara laughed and Daddy shook his head as he helped me get everything ready to go. "Did Maggie try calling today?" he asked. "Nope." I said. "She called me at lunch. Said she and Glenn got that apartment they were hoping for." He said. "That's great." I said. "Beth. Maggie said she tried calling you today. Stop ignoring your only sister." He said softly. I nodded my head hoping he would just let it go. "I want to see your call log after you call her this evening." He said grabbing the food and heading to the door. "Daddy!" I said. "Life is too short, Bethy." He said heading out the door. "You know he's right." Said Tara. "I have nothing to say to her." I said. "The people who say that usually feel the exact opposite." She said getting up from the table and following my dad.

_**Next chapter is dinner at Rick's house and we'll get to hear from Maggie and maybe a surprise appearance from Daryl. I know some people will point out that Lori would never leave her kids and that's probably true but this is FANFICTION. Also I have made Tara and Rick related for reasons that will be clear later on. Beth is twenty years old in this story and Daryl is about thirty-six. Some other characters will make appearances along the way. Daryl and Rick do have history and I will do a flashback at some point to explain. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment! Thank you! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another chapter. I know, this will not be a regular thing but I have been really itching to get this story out since I have so much already written. So here is another chapter!**_

**Chapter 2**

Judith smiled down at me as I raised her above my head and kissed her tummy. She was probably the happiest baby I head ever meat. She did get fussy at times when her daddy wasn't around. She always looked around to make sure he was near. I was not looking forward to when we left for the house after finishing dinner. She would be crying for her daddy until she cried herself to sleep. I set her on the floor as Rick insisted on warming everything up that I had made. "Come on Judith!" I said motioning to her to walk to me. She had just turned one a week ago and was already taking a few steps everyday. Soon she would be walking everywhere and Rick would have his hands even more full. I cared for Judith mostly during the mornings and work at the diner at night. It was a full load and I enjoyed it and I loved singing in church every Sunday. Maggie always wanted to leave this place as soon as she graduated high school and that's exactly what she did. Haven't seen her since not even when my mother and her brother died in a car accident two summers ago. "Come to daddy," said Rick kneeling down to Judith not even a foot away. She ran happily to him and screamed when he grabbed her. When Lori left Rick went into a dark place especially when Carl stopped speaking to him but Judith needed to be cared for and he loved her so much. "Hope she wont be too much of a handful for you." He said rocking Judith up and down. "She is usually ok in the morning because she never sees you leave." I said. "Had to take this shift so I could get some extra cash. Want to get some stuff for Judith and Carl. Speaking of Carl. Carl! Dinner is ready!" he shouted up the stairs. Carl made his way down the stairs and stopped short when he saw me. "Beth! You're here!" he said. "Yah! Do you have your stuff packed for tonight?" I asked. "Oh yah." He said. "You bet he does," said Tara laughing from the couch. "Shut up," said Carl making his way into the kitchen to grab a plate.

We all sat down and ate as daddy and Rick talked. Tara was texting this girl she wouldn't tell me anything about while I fed Judith. Rick got up to go grab the dressing and Judith already started to cry a little. Rick quickly came back into the dining room to comfort his daughter. "She needs to get used to you leaving." Said Daddy. "I know I just hate seeing her get so upset." He said. "She will only let me, Carl, and Beth hold her." Said Rick. "I don't want to even think about preschool." He said shaking his head. There was a knock on the door and Tara cursed next to me. "Tara!" yelled Rick. "Sorry. That might be your old friend Daryl I told him to stop by." She said. "I heard he was back in town," said Daddy. Rick stayed silent and walked to the door with Judith on his hip. "Been a long time." Said Rick as he looked at his old friend. Daryl nodded his head before Rick reached out and hugged his friend and Daryl responded almost immediately. There was a story there.

Daryl ended up sitting right across from me at the table. Judith was over the high chair and was sitting on my lap chewing on her teething ring. "So where is Merle," asked Rick. Daryl shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his plate. "Probably in Jail or back in Texas who knows." He said. "Have you gotten settled back at your parents?" asked Rick. "Yah isn't much to look at right now but I'm fixing it up and I got a job at the shop as a mechanic." He said. "That's great." Said Rick. Daryl nodded before looking at me and then down at Judith. "Poor kid looks just like you." He said. Rick laughed and looked at Judith who was happily gnawing on her toy. "I don't know if you know Hershel and his daughter Beth. They have been helping a lot with everything since Lori left." He said. "What a bitch man." He said. "Right." Said Carl. "Carl! Daryl cool it please," said Rick as Daryl looked at Carl and smirked closest thing to a smile I'd seen on him.

I offered to do the dishes while Rick got ready and tried to get Judith asleep for me before we left. Daryl handed me his dish and stood by and watched as I washed. "So what made you come home?" I asked trying to get him to stay a little longer. "Got tired of my brother and his bullshit." He said. I nodded my head and continued washing. "So you work for rick?" he asked. "Yes. I also work at the diner." I said. "Can't believe someone like you would stick around this ghost town," he said as he grabbed a cigarette pack from his pack pocket. "Its not a ghost town. It's my home." I said.

I waited for Maggie to pick up the phone and tried to think about what I was going to say that could last about ten minute, the link my dad thought was necessary. "Beth!" said Maggie. "Hi. I saw that you called earlier." I said nonchalantly. "Yah about ten times this afternoon." Said Maggie. "I'm aware Maggie." I said. "Glenn and I will be coming down for the fourth of July." She said. "Sounds good." I said. "Do you really feel that way?" she asked. "Of coarse." I said. "I'm not going to argue with you Beth but like I told you a month ago I want to patch things up with you. I'm being as patient as I can but it's hard when you only say two words to me." She said. "Your birthday present should be coming in the mail soon. I just sent it yesterday." Said Maggie. "Thank you I'll look out for it." I said. We kept talking for a few more minutes and I responded as politely as I could for daddy's sake. Maggie is on a never-ending mission to get me to the city with her and her boyfriend. She wanted me to experience the city and try to model or try getting my music out there.

Luckily Judith was sound asleep and I put her in my bed with half a dozen pillows around her while I got ready for bed. Carl was in Maggie's room for the night but I could hear him playing his video game through the wall. "Beth!" I turned around and stopped putting my t-shirt on when I saw Jimmy coming threw my window.

"Are you serious?" I asked him softly as he climbed the rest of the way threw the window. "You said we could be friends," he said taking off his hoody like it was the most normal thing in the world and it was at one point but that's over now. "I really think you should leave. Judith is sleeping." I said motioning to Judith who was still sound asleep, thank god. "Fine I'll leave but it's been a month and I really think we should talk." He said. "What is there to talk about?" I asked. "Oh I don't know maybe about the fact that you broke up with me after two years of being together for no reason." He said. I wasn't ready for this conversation.

**Small chapter but I wanted to get this out today. Yes Jimmy is in this chapter and next but he wont be a main character. If you have any questions please feel free to ask in the comments. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Jimmy wanted answers but what I had to say probably wasn't what he wanted to

hear.

"I don't think this is the right time." I said.

"Just say it and I'll leave." He said.

I took a minute, knowing what I was about to say would not give him closure and

Would probably just make him more upset.

"I loved you Jimmy, I really did. You were my best friend but when it came down to

it I wanted more and I think you do too." I said.

He rolled his eyes but kept listening. "Didn't you feel like we were just settling? I

want to find somebody that is my best friend and somebody that I love. I know what

I'm saying isn't going to make you or me feel better but I have to be honest.

"So basically what you're saying is that you aren't in love with me anymore." He said.

I nodded my head and looked down at my heads. I didn't have to look up to know

that he was climbing out my window without saying a word. Jimmy and I had been

high school sweethearts and we probably would have gotten married at some point

but I didn't love him and settling wouldn't be fair to me or to him and I hoped he

would see that one-day.

* * *

><p>"Jimmy needs to get a life." Said Tara who was currently sitting on the counter at the<p>

Diner. Our supervisor Carol had to leave to pick up her daughter and left me in

charge, which apparently gave Tara the license to do whatever she wanted. "I just

feel bad about the whole thing honestly." I said. "If your hearts not in it, your hearts

not in it." She said.

At that moment the door opened to reveal Daryl who gave us a quick nod before

Heading for a booth in the corner. "Why don't you go take his order." Said Tara as

She hopped off the counter and came around to stand next to me. "I'll watch the

front for you." She said. "But that's your table," I protested. "Oh just go get yourself

some." Said Tara. "Tara!" I whisper yelled. "You said you wanted more. Go for it." She

said. I didn't know what more meant exactly was but it certainly wasn't just sex. Jimmy

was the only guy I had ever been with and I was curious but I shouldn't even be

contemplating this.

"What can I get you?" I asked. "Just a cup of coffee for now," he said looking up at me. I could barely see his eyes threw his long hair that was all in his face.

"How is the car?" he asked me before I could head back to the kitchen to get his coffee. "Oh I had to buy a new battery." I said. "Figured," he said. "I was

wondern if you could come with me once you get off. I want to show you somethin." He said. I told him just to give me a minute. I quickly got his coffee and

looked over at Tara chatting up Mayor Sampson's daughter. "He wants coffee and for me to go with him once I get off." I told her. "Oh he wants you so bad," she

said. "Tara." I said. "Have fun don't take it serious." She said. I walked over to his table and thought about my words before I said them and then I realized I

have been doing this exact same thing my whole life. I told Jimmy I wanted different and different was in the diner right now and I was terrified. Time to try

something new. "I get off in an hour," I said pouring his coffee in front of him. I looked at him and he had a blank look on his face and I realized I might have

made a mistake. "I'll wait for you." He said.

* * *

><p>I don't know what I expected when I left with Daryl in his truck but it certainly wasn't this. "I figured you could take them." He said standing in front of a golden<p>

retriever with at least five puppies in Daryl's garage. I wasn't expecting rose pedals' leading to his bedroom or anything but this wasn't what I had in mind.

"Your old man's a vet right?" he asked. I nodded my head and got my phone to call daddy. "He says to leave them where they are. He'll come and check on

them. He should be here in about twenty minutes." I said kneeling down to get a better look at the puppies. "Why you so damn silent." He asked five minutes

later. I shrugged my shoulders and pet the mother's head to let her know I didn't want to harm her or her babies. "What's gonna happen to them." He asked.

"Well the puppies are mutts so that lessons their chances for adoptions but they are so adorable I know most of them will get good homes if my dad has

anything to say about it. I don't know about the mom though." I said. "I thought that you were going to ask me on a date." I said. Too late to take it back but

I'm still able to blush in regret. "You're a little young." He said. "I'm twenty." I said. "I'm almost double your age." He said. I shrugged my shoulders and moved

on of the puppies closer to her mother. "You don't know anything about me." He said. "Doesn't mean I don't want to know you." I said. It was silent and if he

was going to say anything it would have to be soon before my daddy came. "I'll keep the mom. She looks like she could be a good hunting dog." He said. "You

hunt?" I asked. "Yah haven't bee able to in a awhile." He said. "Now I know something about you." I said smiling at him. "You don't know what your doing." He

said. "No not a clue." I admitted.

_**Will try to upgrade some time during the week. Kind of curious on what you guys think is going to happen. Daryl isn't too thrilled about dating/  
>getting to know someone so young but neither can deny there is something there. Beth is getting brave in this chapter and this is only the beginning! sneak peak at the bottom. Hope this spacing is better guys! <strong>_

_**"You picked the ugliest puppy out of the whole liter to keep." said Daryl holding my new puppy Max. "Hold him with two hands and he is not ugly!" I said. "Your daddy know you over here at my house." he asked. "Yes." I said. he huffed and handed back Max to me before sitting back on the sofa next to me. "He doesn't like this." he said. "He'll get over it." I said laying my head on his shoulder. **_

_**hehe **_


End file.
